Frikey Lost
by Collybear
Summary: Something has been lost, without it how will Frank know that Mikey loves him? MCR, Frank/Mikey. Oneshot.


**Fandom:** My Chemical Romance

**Pairing(s):** Frikey (Frank/Mikey), and if you really squint, you can see some Waycest

**Warnings:** Um...IF YOU'RE ALREGIC TO CUTE, DO NOT READ?

**Prompts:** New Jersey, and a missing ring.

**Word Count:** 1172

Frantic. Mikey was absolutely frantic. Just this morning, he'd noticed the most important possession he owned was gone. As far as he knew, he'd left it where he put it every night before bed. Right on his bedside table so that he could have it with him right away again when he woke up.

It was a tiny little ring that Mikey wore on his pinky every day of his life since he'd been given it five years ago. It was worth to more than him than anything else in the world, except the person who'd given it to him. It was nothing fancy, just the simplest of silver bands, but what made it so special was that it was one Frank Iero who'd gifted it to him.

Mikey had been with Frank for six years now, ever since he was sixteen, and that ring was one of the first present his boyfriend had gotten for him.

They'd been going out for about a year at the time, and it was Mikey's birthday. After the routine hello hug and kiss, Frank had pressed a small velvet box into Mikey's hand. When he opened it, he was in awe. Despite it's simplicity, Mikey doubted it was cheap and he'd tried to give it back at first, insisting it was too much. But Frank denied. He told Mikey there'd been a specific purpose he wanted it to hold.

So long that Mikey wore that ring, Frank would love him. And if Mikey ever fell out of love with him, all he need do to let him know they were breaking up was for him to let him see Mikey without that ring on his finger.

For the five years since the day he'd gotten the little ring, he'd worn it. Not once in those years did Mikey ever consider _not_ wearing it. He loved Frank more than anything, and it felt nice that he was able to show it to his partner by an action so simple as wearing a ring. He could tell Frank appreciated the seriousness he took with it too, because every time Mikey met with his boyfriend, Frank would check his hand for the ring. And when he saw it, he would kiss the metal gently and say, "I love you too."

But now, Mikey couldn't find it. He was so certain that it had been on that same place on his night table that it was every night and it terrified him when he woke up and it wasn't there.

And it had to be this day, of all days, that it disappeared. Of course, he would have been in a sorry state no matter what day it went missing, but today was the worst day it could have been. Mikey had been alone for the last six months, while Frank was on the other side of the country studying music in a university exchange program. Today, he would be coming back.

He'd spoken to Frank about it weeks ago. He wouldn't even be going to his own home first thing when he got back. Instead, he would be coming over to the Ways house so he could see Mikey, and catch up with his best friend, who was incidentally Mikey's brother Gerard.

But Mikey couldn't let Frank see him if he didn't have that ring. He didn't feel like that bond he had with Frankie was complete unless that piece of silver that they both agree meant that Mikey truly loved him, was there on his finger. So he kept searching.

He scoured the floor of his bedroom over and over again trying to find it, since he couldn't possibly think of any other place it might of gone, but it didn't seem to be there. After an hour and a half of searching he began to sob. It was noon now, which mean Frankie would be there within the hour, and he needed that ring before then!

Gerard heard his brother's sobs through the bedroom door, and concerned, he knocked. When he didn't get an answer, he pushed the door open anyways, to find his brother sitting on the floor. Mikey had his knees pulled up to his chest, and was leaning back against his bed. His hands covered his face as tears fell from his eyes and his body convulsed with sobs.

Gerard almost could have cried as well just seeing his brother like that.

He walked over to his brother and slide down beside him, wrapping his arms protectively around him and letting Mikey rest his head in the crook of his neck.

"What's wrong Mikes...?" Gerard whispered to his brother, rubbing small circles over his spine, hoping to calm him a bit.

Mikey mumbled something into his brother's neck, but he couldn't make it out.

"Hm? What was that?"

The younger brother pulled away from Gerard and looked him in the eyes, "I lost it Gee."

Gerard wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, so he brushed the dark hair off Mikey's face and asked, "What'd you lose?"

"His ring." Mikey replied, holding his right hand out to show his brother the lack of ring on his pinky finger.

"Oh Mikey..." He pulled his brother back close to him and let him cry some more as he kept talking to him, " Just explain what happened to him, kay? Frankie's a reasonable guy, and he'll definitely still love you. I know it."

* * *

><p>The door bell rang about five minutes after Mikey had calmed down enough to stop crying and the redness had disappeared from his face. Though tear marks still stained his face, and his eyes were a little bit blood shoot. But he didn't care.<p>

He ran over to the door, and opened it, seeing there the most beautiful face he'd ever seen, with the biggest smile he'd ever seen plastered on it, "Hey babe."

Mikey smiled back at Frank, but it didn't last long when he saw Frank's eyes cast towards his hand resting on the door frame. Mikey's smile dropped as well.

The taller boy tensed and looked Frankie in the eyes. He saw a look of confusion, but somewhere behind it, hurt. He couldn't stand it, so he averted his gazed down instead. "I-i lost it Frankie..."

"You...lost it...?"

Mikey still didn't look up, he just nodded.

"Oh thank god!"

_Now_ he looked up.

"Wa?" He let out, unintelligently before he realized what he'd said. The smile had returned to Frank's face, possibly wider than before.

"Babe, that's so much better than the alternative. I would have broken down if you had _chosen_ to stop wearing it."

Frank stepped close to Mikey and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I-I love you Frank." Mikey said when the kiss ended.

Frank took his boyfriend's hand from the door frame and kissed his pinky finger where Mikey used to wear that ring, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Not my best work, since it was written at 3am, but I thought I'd share?


End file.
